


Second Base Desserts

by TheMockingCrows



Series: Life's Just Better With A Sprite [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grinding, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, copious boob touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: John's nervous about his first date with Davepeta, and for damn good reason: they're the cutest sprite this side of reality, and they asked HIM of all people out on a date. With so many things that could go wrong, how will he handle everything going more than right?
Relationships: Davepetasprite/John Egbert
Series: Life's Just Better With A Sprite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Second Base Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous!

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Of course John was nervous. Davepeta was a culmination of one of his best friends he’d had a crush on for years when he was younger and a troll he’d never met in life, all blended up into a creature that was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. Sprites were confusing in how they worked, though people had tried to explain it to him multiple times, including the sprites themselves… but when it came down to it, John just knew they were their own person and their own being, and that was enough. Davepeta was no more Nepeta than Dave or Davesprite or vice versa, and while there were memories of all sides, they were far more than the sum of their parts.

It was kind of amazing to him. 

Wait, no, he was supposed to be nervous about his upcoming date, not waxing poetic and daydreaming about the sprite he was going to be spending time with. John slapped either side of his face a few times with both hands before looking more seriously into the mirror, examining his features. Same eyes, same brows, same nose, same zit on his chin, sam-

**_Fuck_ ** , why now?! Was it the stress? It was probably the stress, why else would he be breaking out like a teenager in his 20’s? Cussing his under breath John took care of the pustule and washed his face in the sink, finishing off with cool water, puffing a bit of air from his hand at his face to dry it rather than search blindly for the towel hanging to the side. The circle of stupidity may have been completed long ago, but it would never be complete enough for him to grab it on the first reaching try.

Okay. There, everything looked to be in order now. Satisfied with the mirror, John went and bulldozed his way through a half dozen shirts, trying to find something that looked good without trying too hard. Joke shirt? No. Meme shirt? Fuck, no, though laser cat would have his day eventually. Button down? ...Hm. The button down had merit, dressy but not too dressy. He knew he’d look clean cut and presentable, and it didn’t make him look too skinny when he wore a shirt under it and left it open…

A look at his watch, another bit of cussing, and John raced to get the shirts on, as well as his pants. Out of time, out of time. He was just starting to jump into his shoes when the doorbell rang and caught his attention, making him nearly trip over the stairs in his hurry to get down there in time. Floating all but left his mind as he rushed, relying on his legs to get the job done.

“Hey! Sorry you were… waiting,” John trailed off, mouth suddenly gone dry. Davepeta was taller than him by half a head, and this was added to by a set of heeled sandals today. They wore a shortish skirt with a bottom wave and a frilled edge, dark leggings that reached their calves, and a band t-shirt that had shredded shoulders and a shredded side that just showed the strap of a red bra beneath over their pale flashing skin. With their wings folded behind their back, it was kind of mesmerizing, glittering instead of flashing. He couldn’t track or trace the changing colors accurately, as they seemed to meld into each other just around the edges of papery white like pearlescence in the light.

“I wasn’t waiting long at all, your timing is purrfect,” they said with a grin, showing off sharp canines. John wet his lips briefly, trying not to gawk too much.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He had a date with this person and he could barely keep his head straight. 

“Yeah,” he said, awkwardly standing still until Davepeta tipped their head to the side and grinned again.

“...Should I come in? Or do you want to just go?”

“Wh- oh. Yeah. I’m uh. Yeah, let me just grab my wallet and keys real quick,” he said, darting away from the door to fumble his wallet and phone and jam them into his pocket, and get his keys into his hand from the bowl by the door. “Did you uh. Did you decide what you wanted to eat?”

“Yeah, I’m open to pretty much anything, but burgers can’t go wrong as a fallback,” they said, patiently waiting while John collected himself before popping outside and locking up.

“How are you with chopsticks?”

Davepeta was quiet for a moment, tipping their head back and searching their memories. Chopsticks, chopsticks.. Dave knew how to use them. Nepeta didn’t seem to. Would they be able to do it? Access the muscle memory correctly and certainly it should be possible.

“I think I’m pretty good,” they finally said. 

“Buffet, maybe?”

“Sounds fun!” they said, reaching out the grasping John’s arm, tugging him close excitedly as he pulled his phone back out to search for the address. He felt their chest against his shoulder, warm and pliant, and it took even more effort than before to keep his thumb sliding smoothly against the screen. Food. Focus on food.

...

Boobs.

No, food. Focus on the food. Boobs later.

Boobs later?

Maybe? 

GEEZE, COME ON JOHN, WHERE’S THE FUCKING FOOD.

Oh, there it was. Though he’d eaten there at least a dozen times since making sure they didn’t use peanut oil, directions escaped him when his mind was this distracted by his date. He showed the screen to Davepeta for their confirmation and acceptance, and found himself grinning when they smiled and nodded at the suggestion.

...Fuck their smile was cute. The slight cleft of their lip that gave a distinctly feline appearance, the sharp teeth, yet the familiar nose and eyes and chin of his friend. Soon as he’d slipped his phone into his pocket once more, John felt his feet leaving the ground, the sprite already excitedly taking flight to lead them along.

“Wait, I uh. I thought it’d be kind of nice to walk,” John admitted, hovering.

Davepeta thought it over before nodding and returning to the ground, tucking their wings behind their body once more. “We’re not that far off, I guess you’re right. More room to talk while walking,” they agreed.

“Yeah, exactly,” John said, setting off in the correct direction once Davepeta curled onto his arm once more. Their size difference made it a bit awkward, but neither of them seemed to care. Davepeta’s tail curled gently against his leg now and then as they walked, and the air was filled with chatter about movies, about snacks, about what they’d done the last few days. John found himself being quieter to listen to Davepeta’s fascinating depiction of normal everyday things, somehow making the most mundane things seem exciting. 

Late night ice cream became an adventure, chasing birds in the sky was a sport worthy of competition, and managing to do their laundry naked without getting caught so everything wound up clean at the same time was the most distracting thing John had ever heard in his life. It became almost impossible not to imagine what they looked like underneath that cute outfit as they walked, to not ponder the shape of their thighs based on their stride. Their arrival at the buffet was just in time for John to keep his sanity, getting a table for two in a booth off to the side.

When John started to walk towards the buffet after their seats were secured, Davepeta looked prepared to hang back for some reason. Odd, considering how gung ho they were about every experience normally.

“You okay? We could go somewhere else if this isn’t what you’re hungry for.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Really! I’m just…” they trailed off, glancing to the buffet before back to John with an awkward smile. “There’s a lot of things I haven’t tried, so I don’t know what I’ll like or not for sure.”

“Wouldn’t memories of what Dave liked help?” John asked, a little confused.

“Yeah, it’d be a good guideline for what I’d probably like, but my taste buds are different now, remember?” they said with an amused grin. “Dave loves chocolate ice cream and I like strawberry. Nepeta’s favorite flavor was exclusive to Alternia but she likes vanilla too. The things that Davesprite and Dave and Nepeta liked aren’t always what  _ I  _ like. ...And that’s a lot of new stuff to try out.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone to a place like this before, considering how much you like new experiences,” John said, offering his hand. “But c’mon, that’s half the fun of buffets! We’ll load your plate up with a bite of everything and see what you like. I’ll just snag what you don’t like,” he offered. That seemed to do the trick, brightening Davepeta back up. 

It became an adventure again. Different meats and vegetables were loaded up onto Davepeta’s plate in small portions, the sweet and sour chicken, the sesame beef, the noodles and fried rice. Spicy things, sour things, sweet things, salted things that even John tended to shy away from were added till they had a full plate and were sweeping back to their booth while John got a few of his favorite standbys and followed suit. Their drinks were waiting on them, bubbly cola with straws placed beside the glasses that were already sweating from how cold the liquid in the glass was compared to the room.

John had grabbed a set of forks as well as his chopsticks just in case they turned out useful, but Davepeta seemed to have the hang of their utensils just fine after a few clumsy attempts at picking something up. The motion became more fluid, more experienced, truly the hand of someone who’d lived on takeout for a good chunk of his life exerting some presence from within the amalgamation that was John’s date.

“Ohhh this is  _ good _ ,” they crooned, touching the side of their face after a few bites of one section of their plate, savoring the flavor.

John, charmed, stirred his food for a moment or two to just observe and grin at them before tucking into his own plate. No matter how churning his stomach was with attraction, butterflies aplenty, food was still food and John was still hungry. His focus on the plate and the food and the spectacle of Davepeta discovering and savoring different items on their plate made it all the more surprising when he felt something soft stroke against his calf. ...Tail? It was probably their tail, it seemed to like curling around things sometimes and didn’t seem to have much directionality on its ow- that was a foot. That was Davepeta’s foot stroking against his leg. That was his date’s foot trailing up his leg and over his knee, up to his thigh and back down. Shivering, John stared at Davepeta for some kind of clue, a hint, as to what was happening.

It took a moment to detect the predatory look in their eyes behind their shades, the faint quirk of their lips as they ate and slowed their talking, but once John became aware of it it was impossible to ignore. This was like a game of chicken: the first one to break and talk about the elephant in the room of what was happening under the table lost. John didn’t want to break the magic, and Davepeta seemed to have their own ideas.

The game was on.

“I don’t think I like the noodles much, would you like them?”

“Oh. Yeah uh. I’ve got room,” John said. A bit of sauce and he’d be content to eat them with everything else on his plate. But it was hard to think of food and eating when he felt the delicate stroking along his inner thigh once more, felt the heat rushing to his ears and cheeks as he reached over with his chopsticks to scoop up a bit of the noodles. It took three tries to securely scoop well enough to get the majority of the noodles lifted and onto his plate safely, hand shaking every time he felt the stroking take a long, leisurely trail down or up his leg.

Davepeta, compared to his tense, flushing mess of a display, was calm and collected and attentive as ever. Every twitch, every inch of blushing, was being weighed and calculated like a hunter surveying their prey. They dined on their General Tso’s chicken with their lips curled back into a grin, amused, playful. John didn’t know what he liked more: Davepeta’s chatty and excitable nature, or when they got like this and he knew he was the only thing being looked at in the room.

John managed to keep himself quiet while they stroked at him off and on, stopping now and then to just rest their legs together, other times hooking their toes behind his ankle and positioning his shorter leg how they wanted it before beginning to stroke anew. It became less intimidating, less awkward as it went on, and John found himself relaxing into their touch.

Didn’t stop his brain from wandering, though, right into the gutter. What if it was their hand doing the tracing. What if they didn’t stop at his thigh and went further up? How would they react, knowing he was already half erect just from being teased? 

What if it was their lips tracing up and along his thighs...? What if they went just that little bit higher. What would a blowjob feel like from them, all fanged and sweet lipped? Would they tease him as much as they were now, or would their eagerness take over and-

“John, how do you feel about bell peppers?”

Dazed, unaware of how long he’d been staring without eating, John dropped his chopsticks and reached for his drink instead of picking them up right away.

“Bell peppers? Bell peppers. I don’t mind them,” he said. “Do you need them taken away?”

“They’ve got a bit of a weird aftertaste,” admitted Davepeta, picking a few peppers out of their meal to offer to John, who mixed them in with his earlier taken noodles without question.

The teasing trailed off after that, Davepeta slipping their foot back into their sandal, though their tail occasionally made appearances below and above the edge of the table, whipping around and curling around itself when they ate something they particularly enjoyed.

“Wanna get ice cream for dessert after this?” John asked. “I know a place that has really good cones and flavors.”

Davepeta perked up and nodded, beaming. More adventures? More adventures. More things to try and places to go on their date, of course they were game.

“We can fly for that part I think since it’s a ways off from here,” John said. “The shop is kinda crowded, it’d be nice to find a spot to eat them afterwards too.”

“I think I know a few spots,” Davepeta said, toying with a piece of beef before popping it into their mouth, licking their upper lip afterwards. “Think you’ll be able to keep up if I go fast?”

John smirked. “You’re speaking to someone who’s the master of wind, I think I can keep up.”

“Yeah, yeah, heir of breath, blah blah blah. You’re not used to racing against a sprite like  _ me _ ,” they said smugly, playfully preening themselves for a moment before going back to picking at what was left on their plate. “But yeah, that sounds good to me!”

The rest of their meal passed in easy quiet, John winding up comfortably full with room for dessert by the time it came to pay. He pulled out his wallet, but Davepeta was already quicker to pay, leaving him to handle the tip instead. Deciding to be quicker on the draw, John promised himself he’d at least pay for the ice cream once they bought it, to even things out.

They left hand in hand before taking off to the sky, Davepeta unfurling their wings even if they weren’t really needed for flight, with John just glad that he wasn’t attached to his hair looking anything but windswept and messy as a gust knocked them sideways and added a bit of fun to their journey. John eventually pointed down at the top of a specific building, the two of them lowering down about a block away before walking the remainder of the distance on foot, remaining hand in hand. Davepeta’s skin was warm and soft against John’s palm, and all he could do was pray his hands didn’t go sweaty from nerves.

Why was he so nervous? He didn’t need to impress anyone, the hardest part had already happened! Davepeta had asked him out suddenly a brief while ago, and since there was no reason to say no he’d rolled with it. The more he’d thought about where it might lead, though, the more nervous John had grown. Thinking about holding hands had already happened, thinking about their lips and their throat and everything else just made him more and more flustered, yet he couldn’t help it. Everything about them was glowing, and every time they talked it sounded like music to him.

...Fuck, he had it bad didn’t he.

“I think I’m gonna get the toffee and coffee,” John said after looking at the menu. A double scoop sounded doable, plenty sweet and bitter to tide him over. Davepeta took their time looking over the menu before deciding on strawberry cheesecake and a key lime pie flavor, letting John pay as they smoothed a crest in their ice cream with their tongue. They didn’t walk very far before taking flight once more, Davepeta taking the lead this time, tugging John along by the hand towards… the woods? John was surprised by how dense the brush looked, but when an opening appeared, Davepeta began to steer them downwards and he followed without question.

The clearing was pleasant, grasses and flowers aplenty in the open sunlight, fallen trees blocking the way save for deer trails. It seemed deep enough that foot traffic would be at a minimum, if there was any at all that didn’t reside on four legs. All around them was birdsong and the sounds of the forest. Peaceful. Quiet. Davepeta released his hand only long enough to pull a thin branch back out of the way for him to pass with his ice cream, taking a seat on one of the larger fallen logs. How old had this tree even been? Part of John wished he could understand tree rings, or however the heck they figured out the age of trees, just to get an idea of how ancient the fallen one actually was before he’d been able to use it as a chair.

They sat side by side, arm to arm, as they ate their ice cream. Davepeta was eating a little quicker than John, curling their tongue around sections of the treat and pulling them in without getting brain freeze, while John continued to lick from bottom to top to avoid getting the sweet sticky flavors all over his hand. The weather was warm, so activity had to be constant to keep ahead of the melting.

“Hey, John,” Davepeta suddenly said. “...Why did you agree to go out with me?”

“Huh? Well… I dunno,” he said. “You’re sweet, and pretty, and it’s nice to be around you. We like a lot of the same things. And, well. I mean. You asked,” he chuckled. “It seemed like a good move, you know?”

Davepeta considered the answer and seemed to be content with it, continuing to lathe their tongue over their ice cream for a moment before speaking up once more.

“Hey, John.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of this?” they asked.

Unable to see what they were speaking about, John turned his head to take a peek, only to be caught in a kiss. It was chilly from ice cream, and a little sticky, sweet with dessert flavors and their own lips behind it. All things considered it was a good first kiss… except Davepeta didn’t pull back after a moment. Instead, they tilted their head and pushed forwards a little bit, catching John’s bottom lip between their sharp teeth and toying with it. John heard the softest crunch possible as his hand tightened on his cone, threatening its stability with his anxiety.

Anxiety? What was there to be anxious about? A really attractive sprite was kissing him and… John sighed out a soft breath and relaxed more, kissing them back.

Ice cream melted down over his fist in thin rivulets by the time Davepeta let him loose, grinning and flushing a gentle shade of green over their pearlescent features.

“...Wow,” John said eventually, grinning. Lovestruck. Fuck, he  _ did  _ have it bad, and he couldn’t care less who knew right then. “Oh, shit,” he hissed upon realizing his ice cream was melting so fast, licking along his fist before stuffing some of the mound into his mouth and biting down. Another hiss and he tossed his head back to huff warmer air as he swallowed the treat down with a grimace, groaning under his breath. “Augh, brain freeze, brain freeze!”

“Hah! Who even gets brain freeze from ice cream,” chuckled Davepeta, taking a large bite of their own quickly melting treat before grimacing and tilting their head back with a quiet groan.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did a certain sprite get brain freeze too? Hmm? After razzing me about mine? How convenient, it’s almost like karma!”

Sulking, Davepeta lapped the ice cream away from their hand before munching on the sweet cone, glad to be free of the pain in their teeth and head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Victory is sweet or whatever,” they snorted.

When John finished his cone, he rubbed his hand on his pants without a second thought to clean and dry his fingers of the residue, then leaned back and looked up towards the sky.

“Hey, Davepeta. Since you asked why I said yes earlier… why did you ask me out?” John asked, glancing over briefly before looking to the sky again. “I mean. You kind of have your choice of everyone in the world, why me?”

“Because I like you,” Davepeta replied simply. “The parts of me like you too, in their own ways, but at the end of the day you’re precious to me. And I wanted to try keeping you by my side.”

Birds sang overhead and behind them for a moment as the air settled between their realities, binding them together in the air they breathed. Davepeta soon scooted closer, twining around John’s nearest arm and resting their head on his shoulder in the quiet peace.

“I was worried you wouldn’t say yes at first. That you’d think I was joking or something,” Davepeta admitted, before grinning up at him. “But then you said yes and it’s been great so far!”

“All we’ve done is eat so far,” John laughed.

“Well, yeah, but we’ve also…” trailed off Davepeta, catching John in another kiss. There was no ice cream to worry about this time, no timer in the back of his head, no cold against his mouth. John could feel the slight cleft of their upper lip, the strong press of their mouth, the soft give of their lower lip as they parted naturally against his own. Instead of teasing his lower lip this time, Davepeta began to press against his side more fully. John felt the push of their breasts again and hitched his breath, but the pressure only increased. Slow and steady, Davepeta coaxed John to the side, getting him to lay mostly on his back on the fallen log as they leaned over him, weight welcoming and warm against his chest.

John’s mind blanked. All he was able to focus on was tactile sensation now, warmth and pressure, birdsong, the feeling of breath against his face, of long legs straddling his thighs and caging his upper body in place. When Davepeta deepened the kiss, he followed without even thinking of it, opening his mouth in invitation and groaning under his breath when he felt the first slip of their tongue against his own. The aftertaste of key lime pie was still there, sweet and welcoming as fingers combed through his hair bit by bit.

Unsure of where to put his own hands, John settled first for resting his hands on Davepeta’s waist, kneading at their hips the longer the kisses went on. Slowly though, ever so slowly, Davepeta lowered a hand and grasped one of John’s, pulling it up further along their long body towards their chest. He hesitated, trying to stall his hand for a moment, but Davepeta’s insistence soothed his concerns. Eventually, John had a hand full of breast he didn’t know what to do with, and broke the kiss to gasp for air.

“I- What’s. Are you sure? I mean, I’m kinda-” John murmured embarrassedly, glancing from Davepeta’s eyes down between them where his hand rested. Further down he was trying and failing to keep his body calm, already half erect again and just fucking praying in the back of his mind that his date didn’t notice how little control he had over himself. He couldn’t arch his back away from them to hide it, after all, the bit of tent was there for them to observe if they moved forward at all.

“If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have put your hand there,” purred Davepeta, grin widening when John gave a gentle, hesitant knead of the flesh beneath the shirt. “Have you got any idea how long I’ve wanted your hands on me..?”

John had assumed things didn’t work like the movies, and yet here he was, with a ridiculously attractive person straddling him and putting a hand on their chest as if it belonged there. ...It did feel pretty damn nice, soft and warm. He understood the appeal of them more intrinsically now, and decided that since it seemed to be okay to be there, that… perhaps he could be a bit more daring. His hand ventured lower again before slipping beneath Davepeta’s shirt, riding up over their pearly skin to the base of their bra and up over the cup. When there was no sign of this being a negative, he bit his lip and slid his fingertips inside the front of the bra, feeling at their bared skin as if he were trying to memorize it.

Davepeta ground their hips down and forwards gently, and John saw white for a moment, hand stilling. Whoops, okay, apparently he was a little more than half erect now. His brows lifted in surprise as he huffed a breath out, though Davepeta merely purred at him again, leaning forwards and down to kiss at the side of his neck, pulling his collar back out of the way to expose more flesh to their mouth. Another grind, and John’s fingers squeezed more firmly, earning him a groan of appreciation.

...Okay. Okay, that was a nice sound, how could he get more of those.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“Maybe another time,” Davepeta murmured against his throat, smirking and giggling a bit when John tensed up and held his breath in. “I’m kidding… I mean it, but I’m just teasing right now,” they tried to clarify. “I don’t think either of us are quite ready for that yet.” Getting John to touch a boob was one thing, getting him calm enough to handle a very different set of genitals might be something entirely different. It was hard to tell, really, just how much effort their mutual interests might take to have happen.

That helped and didn’t help, but John’s brain was soon plenty occupied by Davepeta continuing to rock their hips, upper body swaying against his palm and fingers as the breast he’d been teasing slid free of the bra entirely to rest overtop of the fabric.

“Gimme another kiss,” John murmured softly against Davepeta’s pointed ear, free hand raising to comb through their hair when their lips locked once more. All it took was a few strokes to the horn for them to groan once more, deepening the kiss with an eager lick.

The pair moved in tandem easily after that, grinding together at the hip lazy and slow, John kneading at their chest and playing with their horns whenever he could remember to get his hands working, Davepeta bracing their upper body on the tree trunk beneath them and trying to not bite John too hard whenever he broke the kiss to nip and kiss at his throat.

It felt natural.

It felt normal.

It felt like they’d been doing this for ages instead of it being spur of the moment, caught up in one another’s charms so thoroughly that time held no meaning anymore. It was just them, nature, and the sunlight showering down on them from above. 

Davepeta gently scratched at John’s sides whenever he focused both hands on their chest or their horns, and outright moaned when he left a hickey on the nape of their neck. He took his time with it, not wanting to hurt them, but also wanting to make it solid, a primal part of his brain wanting to show that not only he’d been there but that he’d been so welcomed there he could take his time and make something like that stand out. When he pulled back to check his work, the top edge of it looked so pretty peeking out over the top hem of the collar that he hummed and ducked down to boldly add a few more pearls to the string he had started.

The grinding eventually slowed to a stop, and Davepeta rolled, dragging John along with them to the ground, soft moss against the edge of the log giving way to the rich looking grass that spread out beyond them like a blanket. Their hair was mussed, their cheeks were flushed, and neither of them wanted to be apart for any length of time. They wound up side by side, watching each other’s face and eyes through crooked glasses and shades as the clouds rolled on overhead. A bird lit upon the space they’d been sitting on, twittered at them till one of Davepeta’s ears twitched, and then flew off once more.

Davepeta smirked, amused.

“...And to think, I thought you might be kind of shy!”

“Me? Shy?” John asked, confused. “I don’t think I’m that shy..”

“Maybe it’s just because you’re smaller than me, you give off this kind of shy air,” Davepeta admitted. “But geeze, once you get used to something it’s like you were made for it!” they teased.

John flushed, but smirked back, crooked teeth giving his face an impish appearance.

“Well. You started it, to be fair.”

“Finished it too,” Davepeta said proudly.

“...Wanna have another date next weekend?”

“Of course!”

“My place? We can watch movies and stuff.”

Davepeta lifted their chin and pecked John’s forehead, right between his brows.

“I’m aware your taste in movies sucks, but I’m sure you’ll find a way to make them all entertaining anyway,” they laughed.

“Hey! I’ll have you know, my taste in movies is fantastic, and your information is outdated! Trust me, movie date will be perfect. You’ll laugh, you’ll cry, you’ll-”

“Nicolas Cage is banned.”

“...Oh so  _ that’s _ how it’s gonna be,” John said, smirking when Davepeta laughed again, their voice like bells. “Well how about THIS,” he said, hands jutting out to attack their sides with tickling fingers, laughing when they started to kick and giggle at him, wings flapping a few times behind their body against the grass.

“Uncle! Uncle!! Ahaha!”

John kissed their nose as he stopped tickling them, and settled back on his side.

“Okay, okay. ...But Nic stays. Trust me, he’s worth it. I’ve come to appreciate his work all over again over the years.”

“Whatever you say, John,” Davepeta chuckled, satisfied with how the day had gone. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
